dbzuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Komodo/family
Rose as a Super Saiyan The mother of Komodo, wife of Ryo, and great-great grandmother of Rose Jr. Rose is a full blooded Saiyan. Rose ended up losing her mother and father when she was young also ended up training with Raspberry and starting working Frieza's soliders. Rose have a crush on Ryo and others. She never like Blueberry and others soliders cause she was the first female saiyan solider to work with them. For some reason Rose is a rude, mean, nice, and negative sometimes to others. She went to a new mission on Planet Earth to find Ryo ended up fighting him on Earth, also Val try to kill her with a sword that why Rose was scared to died but Ryo stop Val from killing her and he spare her life to live. She got inside the pod and went to Planet Frieza. Some solider seeing her hurts and helping her to get the recovery base. After she was heal and telling the soldiers to get out to get dress in her armor. Seeing the scouter on the table and left. Cui was in her way and telling her that Frieza was on Namek and to find the Dragon Balls. "I will get you Frieza and your family as well!!!!" She killed Cui and Doridra, liking Zarbon and seeing Val and Vad on Namek, they ended up fighting the Ginyu Force member Recoome. She was losing and almost got killed by his moves then her tears was rolling down on her cheeks later Val attacks Recoome and Vad saving her from dying. Seeing Vad and Val was hurts making her mad and remaind her about her mother and father was killed and hurts at the same time. Rose asks Recoome who killed her mother and father when she was young. Recoome says to her it's was his father that killed her mother and father. Seeing Ryo hits Recoome with his elbow. Rose have a crush on Jeice. Jeice and Zarbon helping her to get up. Fighting Frieza and seeing Jeice was killed by Frieza and making her mad and turn form a Super Saiyan. Quests "I never forgive you after what you did to Jeice!!! NOW I REALLY MAD!!!!!!" Later in DBGT Rose was fighting others bad guys and Super 17 stab her behind. Ryo catch her........ She died in his arms DBGT Rose died in Ryo's arms and right front Komodo. Family Ryo Hang (husband, decided) Komodo (son) Unnamed mother and father (decided) Unnamed daughter-in-law Rose Jr (great-great granddaughter) Age of birth Age 778 Age of death 780 Race Saiyan Likes: Her mother, father, Ryo, Komodo, Rose Jr, foods, fighting, training, video games, comics books, hot boys, being trough, Super Saiyan 1-4, breaking people arms, drawing, singing, dancing, swimming, choloclate, cakes, ice creams, cookies, candies, Trunks, Goku, Vegeta, Turles, Broly, King Vegeta, Raditz, Val, Bad, Gine, Bardock, Salza, Zarbon, Jeice, and Raspberry Dislikes: Dying, seeing her friends getting hurts or killed, be call a soft cookie, sweetheart, cutie, girly girl, Blueberry, Ginyu, Recoome, Burter, Guldo, Frieza's soliders, Nappa, Cooler, Buu, Baby, Freiza Jr, King Cold,spiders, bugs, smily suff, and others stuffs